


showtime, darling

by catspajama_llamas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, More tags to be added, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catspajama_llamas/pseuds/catspajama_llamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had told him a name he hoped he'd never hear again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	showtime, darling

"H- what- Yoriko.. you can't-"

She turned away from the monitor. Eyes weary. He couldn't make out what was on the screen, but he knew it was a livestream from one of the many cameras she had placed around the Underground.

She chose to avoid his eyes. Picked up a screwdriver to fix one of the loose ends on his neck. This form was still only just an experiment. 

"Yoriko!" 

She took her time to finish. 

"Yoriko- please- tell me!"

She stayed silent. Finally she finished tightening up the hinge she had been working on. She sighed, running her hand along the shoulder and testing the sharp edge.

She looked up at him, to his eyes that were still having a hard time focusing. He couldn't tell more than colored blurs from the monitor. He could feel heat building up from his whirring circuits, eyesight even more unsteady.

"Yes. It's him," she said.

His legs buckled. He didn't have much practice on them.

"Oh," he said.

Tsukiyama's system shut down, only vaguely registering his body crashing to the tile floor and Yoriko's accompanying shout.

 

She had told him a name he hoped he'd never hear again. 

And now here he was.

**Author's Note:**

> im calling dibs on the undertale au
> 
> tumblr: @shuuchans-lovely-pajimmyjams


End file.
